


Seeing you

by AshAndSnow



Series: Start With This [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wedding, can be read as a standalone, clint disapproves, clint's pov, throwback to the days where the avengers all lived in the same tower, until he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: It’s Tony’s and Loki’s wedding day. Clint is convinced it’s a bad idea. Until he isn’t.(Prompt: Write about a bird)





	Seeing you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KasumiAFKGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiAFKGod/gifts).



> For Kas. I consider her a darling friend, and she’s an incredible artist. You should all check her art out at kasumiscrawls.tumblr.com – especially this one, which inspired this fic: https://kasumiscrawls.tumblr.com/post/181533720674/cheatsy-inktober-day-31-slice

Clint has no idea what Tony sees in Loki.

Clint doesn’t like Loki one bit. Which is something he readily admits to. And something he has been all too happy to repeatedly remind the god of in the years since they first met. He feels entitled to this grudge. Even if he deep down knows he probably isn’t.

Because it’s not like he doesn’t know that Loki wasn’t dragged into the mess that was the New York Incident any more willingly than he was. He knows that the guy was just working with what he had. But that just doesn’t change that so much suffering – Clint’s included – happened at Loki’s hands, voluntarily or not. That’s not something so easily forgiven.

Clint endures Loki’s presence in his life, though. He has learned to trust him on the battle field, and he has learned not to visibly tense when they’re in the same room. Which has been a necessity – thank you for that, Tony.

But they’re not friends. They’re not particularly fond of each other. And Clint just still doesn’t see what it is about the man that could possibly make Tony feel like Loki is the love of his life.

Really. The reasons this couple shouldn’t work is endless.

Like the way they sometimes get into screaming matches so loud that they can practically be heard fighting throughout the entirety of the tower (and the ensuing make up sex isn’t any quieter).

Like the way neither of them know how to/can be bothered with everyday household chores (although Natasha manages to glare them into submission when it’s their turn to clear the table, and Stark has all the money in the world to pay people to clean and deliver food).

How about the way they’re from entirely different cultures and Tony has to spend days taking Loki shopping for real clothes or introduce him to pop culture and proper Midgardian manners (even though they both seem pretty happy with the arrangement, that just can’t be the truth. Right?)

Oh! How about the fact that Loki is incredibly picky about his food and Tony once tried to make him cookies and he burnt them? (The effort was sweet, Clint supposes. In theory. But Loki was probably faking the way he lit up when Tony presented him his miserable offering. Those cookies looked disgusting, man, nobody wants to eat that).

And the way they can spend hours, days even, locked up in the workshop! How can Tony be so trusting of Loki? The guy has complete access to all sorts of secrets like this. And he’s enabling Tony’s bad habits of disappearing into his work and forgetting about food. Surely that counts as Loki being a bad influence.

But despite Clint’s dislike of Loki, he’s still close friends with Tony. So when the man asked him to come to their wedding, well. Clint couldn’t just let Tony get married unsupervised, could he?

So here he is. It’s a beautiful day, and even Clint has to admit that he’s affected by the atmosphere. The wedding has been planned to perfection, and the happy couple is, well. They’re radiant.

And as he watches them cutting the cake – tall, elaborately decorated with flowers, two little birds perched atop the whole thing – there’s something about the scene that makes him smile softly.

They’re guiding the knife together, and Loki’s free hand is on Tony’s back. They’re both impeccably dressed and groomed, and the whole look softens the god in a way that manages to make him look no less regal than he usually does. The god leans in to whisper something in Tony’s ear, and as Tony breathes out a quiet, private laugh, Loki presses a kiss to Tony’s hair.

Maybe it’s because it’s a wedding, and weddings turn everyone into saps. But…

For the first time, Clint thinks he finally sees some of what Tony does.

For the first time, Clint honestly smiles at the pair and approves.


End file.
